


Mask

by Maisunadokei1856



Series: Pandora Hearts Month 2018 [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856
Summary: On Lacie Baskerville; on masks she wears; on a beloved brother and a beloved friend.





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pandora Hearts Month 2018 for the Tragedy Trio week. The prompt was "Mask".

The mask on Lacie’s face was far more vivid than the true expression of her feelings. It was the cruel smirk and the unwavering tone she used to deny her feelings when she was scared and wished for nothing but to feel warm and safe in Oswald’s protective arms. It was the playful grin and the intense stare when she felt numb and lonely and longed for Jack’s abnormal yet lovable and comforting presence. It was the sweet smile with which she lied to her friend about their next meeting which was never meant to be. It was the mischievous grin when she brushed off her brother’s concern and apprehension, and his silent wish of not going through with that twisted duty of his.

It was, however, very much not the soft gaze when she realized she had teased Oswald a bit too much, nor the gentle smile when she hugged him and kissed his head as a farewell.

Neither was it that lonely stare in the distance as she realized that cute little Jack had, much like clear water, silently flowed into her heart and firmly settled there, and that she would miss him.


End file.
